Various different batting tees are currently available for use in training baseball and softball players to be better batters. Batting tees are used for several reasons. One reason is that the pitchers on a baseball or softball team or the pitching machines at a training facility are far outnumbered by the remaining players. As such, using batting tees allows more players to practice batting at a given time. Additionally, the use of a batting tee can allow for training exercises to improve batting skills which are not easily improved upon while batting balls thrown by a pitcher or pitching machine. The use of a batting tee allows a batter to hit a ball in a consistent and repetitive location in performing batting exercises to build a specific skill or address a specific weakness.
Existing batting tees have several drawbacks. One drawback is durability. Existing batting tees do not hold up well to heavy use. Particularly when used by professional athletes, existing batting tees can wear out fairly quickly and need frequent replacement. Another drawback of existing batting tees is their inability to be used in specific training exercises. Existing batting tees have little or no ability to be customized and configured to provide training drills which address specific batting skills or weaknesses. Existing batting tees can also be somewhat cumbersome and difficult to use.
There is a need for an improved batting tee and training system. There is a need for a batting tee which is more durable and easier to use than existing batting tees. There is a need for a batting tee and training system which is more portable than existing batting tees. There is a need for a batter training system which is customizable to allow for many different training drills to address specific batting skills and weaknesses.